Divine Seal Altar
The Divine Seal Altar is a supreme artifact of the 33 Dao Laws and was originally created by the Asura Road Master. Summary When Lin Ming attended the semifinals of the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, it was where he had first come in contact with this divine artifact, and even the test site had been the Divine Seal Altar. But, that Divine Seal Altar had been a replica created by Empyrean Vast Universe. A long time ago, Empyrean Vast Universe had stumbled upon a fragment of the Divine Seal Altar that was forged by Empyrean Divine Seal, a human True Divinity who existed 3.6 billion years ago. Empyrean Vast Universe had fused this fragment into the replica he created, allowing that replica to obtain a portion of the ancient Divine Seal Altar’s spirituality. However, the truth was that the ‘original’ Divine Seal Altar that Empyrean Divine Seal created 3.6 billion years ago was also a replica. In the past, Empyrean Divine Seal had participated in the Asura Road’s final trial, and when he moved from the fourth level to the fifth level, he too had to face the test of ascending the Divine Seal Altar. According to Lin Ming's speculations, he had comprehended the Great Dao of the 33 Layered Heavens and sought the essence of the Divine Seal Altar. Afterwards, he had reached a high enough level in order to be noticed by Clear and Ink, and had been given the chance to comprehend the great steps. But even so, the difference between the sizes of that Divine Seal Altar and the true one was far too great. The Divine Seal Altar at the seventh level, whether it was in the aura it exuded or the horrifying energy it contained, all of it left even a World King Lin Ming fearful and apprehensive, nearly unable to withstand it. Perhaps the Divine Seal Altar that was placed as the test between the fourth and fifth level was in truth nothing but a projection of the true Divine Seal Altar. And the Divine Seal Altar was likely not even called the Divine Seal Altar; it should have another name. The name of Divine Seal Altar was only bestowed upon it because of Empyrean Divine Seal. 33 Platforms 1st platform - This platform was primal and pure, as if it had been born at the beginning of the universe. It contained the atmosphere of endless years. Just looking at it, one was unable to see from edge to edge. Atop this platform there were mountains and streams, raging rivers, flowers and insects, birds and beasts, all of them filled with life. Their vitality formed infinite flows of origin energy that surged like an endless river. On this stone platform, life had been bred just like a planet! But outside of it, there were some strange Laws that locked in the space so that none of the essence energy within could flow out. Countless dense runes shimmered along the outside of the stone platform, protecting the world within. 2nd platform - This blood red platform was slightly smaller than the previous white stone platform. On this platform there were billowing yellow spring rivers. An appalling blood-drenched aura winded about the platform like snakes of blood. White bones piled up like mountains and demons slaughtered each other throughout the platform. Outside of this bloody world, one of the Laws of the 33 Heavens lingered about it. One after another, more and more stone platforms fell down from the swirling black vortex. Each platform was ancient and desolate, carrying with it one of the differed Great Dao Laws of the 33 Heavens. These stone platforms were each smaller than the last. As they stacked atop each other, they were like stairs that rose up, straight to the heavens. It was like every step of this Divine Seal Altar was its own ancient world and every step of the 33 levels of this Divine Seal Altar contained different Laws.Category:Limit True Divinity Category:Asura Road Master Category:Divine Seal